Tемно
by Abricote
Summary: Lily Evans, 17 ans se voit attribué une mission. Séduire et détruire James P. sa seule chance de racheter son sang impure et d'accéder au rang de Mangemorte. Mais le coeur à ses raisons, que la raison ne connait pas... Lucius,Lily,James Drama
1. Prologue

Tемно 

**Résumé : **Lily Evans, 17 ans se voit attribué une mission. Séduire et détruire James P. sa seule chance de racheter son sang impure et d'accéder au rang de Mangemorte. Mais le coeur à ses raisons, que la raison ne connait pas...

* * *

_- Prologue -_

* * *

_" Sache donc que tu n'auras fait un réel progrès que quand tu auras perdu l'envie de prouver que tu as du talent "_

Jules Renard

Lily Evans se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, ses longues boucles rousses retombant sur ses épaules. Elle passa une main pâle sur son visage, jetant un coup d'oeil hargneux à son réveil matin.

4h30

Encore un foutu cauchemard dont elle ne retenait que des cris. Des cris stridents et déchirant. _" Pas Harry ! Pas Harry je vous en supplie ! " _Lily secoua la tête faisant volée ses boucles rousses et sortie de son lit. D'un geste souple elle ouvrit les épais rideaux vert et se glissa dans la salle de bain, passa de l'eau sur son visage, réprimant son envie de vomir et s'essuya avec une serviette moelleuse.

Elle inspira profondément reposant la serviette sur un tabouret. Elle essaya de se souvenir de son vieux cauchemard. Sans succès. Seule une peur bleu. Une effroyable terreur lui tenaillait le ventre.

_' Ce doit être parce que la Réunion approche... ' _Pensa Lily.

La Réunion... Juste la simple évocation de ce mot la faisait frémir d'exitation et de peur. Enfin... Depuis si longtemps elle l'attendait. Le moyen de leurs prouver à tous qu'elle n'était pas qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, fille d'une vulgaire catin qui l'avait abandonnée à la naissance. Elle allait leurs montrer à tous qui était Lilith Orélia Evans. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à s'entrainer dans la Salle sur Demande. Et il ne restait plus que trois jours.

Trois jours...

Lily Evans avait toujours été une paria. Née d'une catin moldue qui l'avait abandonnée à la naissance et de père inconnue, elle avait grandit dans la rue. Parmis les vagabons de l'orphelinat ' St Catherine '. Cela lui avait forgé le caractère. Entêtée, forte tête, ambitieuse et indifferente, personne, mis à par Bellatrix Black, n'osait s'attaquer à elle. Mais avant d'en arriver, elle avait dût se battre, toutes griffes dehors. Une Sang-de-Bourbe accepté dans la noble maison Serpentard avait fait haussé plus d'un sourcil. Mais à force de bagarre, de sort et d'entrainement Lily s'en était plus ou moins sortie. Puis il y avait eu Lucius.

Le grand, le noble, l'aristocrate Lucius Malefoy. Exténué des greluches au Sang-Pure qui lui courraient après,son regard acier s'était finalement tourné vers Lily. Il lui avait fait des avances, pas qu'il envisageait une relation durable avec elle, ses sentiments étaient réservés aux Pouffsoufles - mais il avait eu envi de ' changer d'air '. Malheureusement Lily n'était pas ce qu'il imaginait. Après de violente disputes, de bagarres et de séjours à l'infirmerie ils étaient devenu inséparables. Tout le monde craignait le duo Malefoy/Evans. Depuis ce temps Lily avait été relativement en paix.

Puis un jour Lucius lui avait parlé du Maître. Un mage noir qui voulait exterminer les Sang-de-Bourbe, ou du moins ceux qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'être envoyé partout sauf à Serpentard. Lucius y voyait là le seul moyen de laver le Sang de Lily... Révoltée dans un premier temps Lily n'avait rien voulut savoir. Puis petit à petit l'idée s'était insinuer en elle, distillant son venin dans ses veines, jusqu'à en devenir une obsession. Une obsession qui avait fait renaître le vieux cauchemard de Lily...

Et elle s'était laissé convaincre. Lucius l'avait emmené avec lui pour passer les Tests élémentaire. Un sorcier vêtu de noir et caché derrière un masque rouge sang lui avait fait subir trois épreuve. La peur, un vulgaire épouvantard. Les réflexes, les yeux fermés réussir à attraper trois couteaux en plein vol. Et enfin la résistance. Ne pas hurler durant 3 minutes ou l'ont subit le sortilège de Doloris.

Lily était repartit, fatiguée, échevélée mais heureuse d'avoir réussi. Puis les tests s'étaient enchaîné, à n'importe quelles heures, à n'importe qu'elle moment. Mais elle avait tenue le choc et faisait parti maintenant des ' Finalistes '. Ils étaient aux nombre de sept. Lucius Malefoy, elle même, Regulus Black, Evans Rosier, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange et enfin Wynona Smith.

Dans trois jours aurait lieu la Réunion. L'ultime épreuve.

Lily passa une main dans sa chevelure auburn, un vague sourire au lèvres. Enfin... Depuis si longtemps elle allait prendre sa revanche sur sa chienne de vie. Un instant son regard scintilla d'une flamme démente. Elle planta son regard dans le miroir et grimaça, elle n'avait pas bonne mine.

Une peau pâle, trop pâle. Des yeux exubérant d'un vert émeraude, un corps fin pour ne pas dire maigre, et assez grand, Lily n'était pas un canon de beauté. Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'être. La seule chose qu'elle aimait chez elle s'était ses cheveux. De magnifique cheveux bouclées roux qui retombaient avec grace et désinvolture sur ses épaules et au creux de ses reins.

Un grognement parvint du dortoir et arracha Lily à son auto-contemplation. D'un bond elle se releva, écrasa l'interrupteur, se plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus complète et gagna son lit à pas de loup. Elle n'avait aucune envie de réveiller les filles qui peuplaient son dortoir... Elles étaient aux nombre de quatres.

Evana Gournikova, une brune plantureuse, croqueuse de garçon, dont l'ambition se limitait à trouvé un mari riche qui pourrait lui payer toute les robes qu'elle voudrait. Mais elle était d'une intelligence redoutable. Lily en l'aimait pas. Lily n'aimait personne, mais Evana semblait quelqu'un de faux, quelqu'un de manipulateur, derrière ses airs de vamps. Puis venait Ava Grimaldi. Une blonde prétencieuse, héritière d'une fortune qui lui valait de nombreux prétendant malgré ses traits irréguliers et dénué de beauté.

Puis venait le Duo terrible composé de Wynona Smith et de Bellatrix Black. Grandes, belles, brune, arrogante et diaboliquement intelligente, elles étaient l'image même de Lily en plus cruelles et arrogantes. La plupart de Poudlard les craignaient. Leurs lourds regards sombres faisaient trembler d'effroi chaque personne qu'elles toisaient. Lily ne comptait même plus les fois ou elle s'était battues avec les ' Deux Pestes ' comme les appelait si bien Lucius.

Lily referma l'épais rideau qui entourait son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle resta là, un instant songeant à ce qui allait bientôt arriver, à l'impact que ça aurait sur sa misérable vie...

Finalement, un léger sourire aux lèvres elle s'endormie, ses boucles rousses éparpillées sur son oreillée immaculée. Demain il ne resterai plus que deux jours...

* * *

_Pour info le titre de ma fic veut dire sombre en Russe. _

**Voila le Prologue de ma nouvelle fic, j'en suis pas très fière mais s'était juste pour poser les bases de l'histoire. Vous en pensez quoi ? Je devrai l'arrêter ou au contraire la continuer, si je dois changer quelques chose ou quoi. Voilà j'attend de voir ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisous !**

_Patacitrouille ex Alieonor_


	2. Lily et Lucius

**Tемно**

**Note :** Je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce retard, mais mes études ne me permettent pas d'écrire ( et de lire !) autant que je voudrais… je vous prie donc de me pardonner ! Le prochain chapitre : le premier mars. Et chaque chapitre viendra tout les premiers du mois. Désolé mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire…

* * *

_Lily et Lucius_

* * *

« Evans, dégages de la Salle de Bain, bordel ! »

La grande rousse se contenta d'un petit rire narquois, et continua à étaler son eye-liner, sans prêter attention au cris de harpie d'Evana. Elle s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude. Son vieux cauchemar l'ayant une fois de plus réveillé, elle avait décidé d'occupé pour un durée indéterminé la Salle de Bain. Au grand damne d'Evana.

Lily reposa le eye-liner sur le lavabo, claqua ses lèvres l'unes contre l'autre, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle était horrible. Elle ressemblait au bimbos qui peuplaient les pages de la _'Baguette Magique', _le magazine pornographique sorcier. Lucius aurait adoré. Mais il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion… D'un coup de baguette Lily effaça le maquillage dont elle s'était tartiné le visage sans remord aucun. Elle avait assez usée tout le maquillage de cette chère Ava… Quel dommage…

Elle fit léviter la trousse de la riche héritière jusqu'à son emplacement initial, coiffa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et quitta d'un pas raide la salle de bain.

« Enfin ! » Ragea Evana en s' y engouffrant brutalement.

Lily eut un sourire moqueur en s'étirant. Dommage pour cette chère Evana, elle avait utilisé toute l'eau chaude… La rousse se saisit de son sac de cours, et sans prêté la moindre attention au Deux Pestes qui la fusillaient du regard, s'engouffra dans les escaliers.

« Il était temps, » Grogna Lucius Malefoy en se levant, tel un prince, du fauteuil, d'ou il attendait Lily.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demander de m'attendre, Malefoy. » Répliqua Lily en le dépassant, sans un sourire ni un regard. Lucius eut un petit rire de gorge en la rattrapant.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Princesse, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

-- Mmmh arrête d'utiliser ce surnom ridicule, Lucius. _Serpent Sortia. »_

Aussitôt la longue tenture qui masquait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, coulissa laissant un trou béant dans le mur en pierre. Lily s'y engouffra sans cérémonie.

« Ta bonne humeur, ton entrain naturelle, et ta gentillesse, font resplendir cette journée, Princesse.

-- Lucius, il pleut…

-- Justement. »

Lily se stoppa net, et détailla le Serpentard d'un air froid. Grand, blond au sourire ravageur, il abordait cette moue qui faisait fondre la plupart de le gente féminine Poudlarienne. Lily s'autorisa un sourire en coin.

« Tu es bête » Murmura t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

Lucius éclata d'un grand rire en passant un bras sur l'épaule de son amie, qui ne broncha pas. Le Serpentard se mit à lui narrer les exploits qu'il avait accompli hier : il avait réussi à séduire une Gryffondor. Et pas n'importe laquelle : Carlotta Lupin. La petite cousine d'un des Maraudeurs, Remus Lupin.

Les Maraudeurs étaient au nombre de quatre, et à ce jour le plus grand fléau des Serpentard. Lily leurs était complètement indifférente. Elle se fichait pas mal d'eux et de leurs jeux gamin. Elle avait plus grave à penser. Certes, cela l'embêtait un peu de se réveiller un matin avec la peau et les cheveux d'une couleur bizarre, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment ressentir quelques chose envers les quatre Gryffondor, si ce n'était que de la pitié, devant tant d'immaturité.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de leurs noms… Elle n'écoutait plus Lucius qui racontait avec un amour pervers les moindre détail de sa charnelle vengeance. Lucius haïssait, abhorrait, détestait les Maraudeurs à un point que Lily trouvait ridicule. Pas un jour sans qu'il les traite ou les maudisse.

« Lutin ne va pas être content » admit-elle en passant les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Lupin » la corrigea Lucius agacé. « Mais tu as raison Princesse, » exulta t-il, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur démente. « Il va être fou de rage… Il va me haïr ! M'abhorrer ! Il va me… »

« Lucius. » le coupa Lily en lui jetant un regard oblique.

Avec un raclement de gorge, Lucius se reprit. Il rajusta sa cravate et son fidèle sourire narquois réapparut.

« C'est une bonne journée qui commence ! » conclut-il.

Bizarrement, Lily ne le crût pas.

* * *

Ce matin là James Potter se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment. Le soleil perçait les larges fenêtres du dortoirs des septième années Gryffondor, sortant un à un ses occupants de leurs sommeil. A moitié levé dans son lit, Potter les sourcils froncé et la respiration haletante, essayait de se souvenir du rêve qui l'avait éveillé. Mais il avait beau chercher, seul un cri désespéré déchirant les ténèbres lui revenait en mémoire…

Frustré, le Gryffondor se laissa retombé dans ses draps. Il contempla vaguement le plafond fissuré en se demandant quelle heure diable, était-il. Plus de sept heure sûrement, ce qui signifiait qu'ils seraient une fois de plus en retard au petit déjeuner, mais à la longue, il finissait par être habitué.

Un grognement sonore émergeant du lit à côté, arracha un sourire à Potter. Voir – ou du moins entendre – Sirius Black à son réveil, était en soi traumatisant. Surtout pour les jeunes et jolies sorcières avec qui il avait l'habitude de passer ses nuits…

« Il est quelle heure ? » marmonna l'épave en apparaissant sous son énorme édredon.

« Tard » répondit seulement Potter en ne détachant pas son regard du plafond.

« Alors je peux continuer à dormir ? » marmonna Black à travers ses cheveux échevelés.

« Je ne crois pas, non »

Les regards des deux amis convergèrent vers le jeune homme droit au milieu de la pièce. Remus Lupin semblait dans un rage monstre. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, et un tique agitait sa tempe au dessus de sa mâchoire crispée. Ses yeux dardaient méchamment sous ses mèches de cheveux. Potter et Black se redressèrent dans un même mouvement.

« Qui a-t-il ? » demanda précipitamment Potter.

* * *

D'un sort bien placé, Lily envoya Potter ( ou étais-ce Podder ? ) voler à travers le couloir. Avec un soupir elle se retourna vers Lupin et Black qui s'attaquaient à Lucius. Quelle bande de lâche, tout de même.

D'un geste évasif de la main, la rousse envoya Black rejoindre son ami Podder. Et jeta un regard négligeant à sa montre. Et voilà, grâce à Lucius et à ses brillantes idées, ils allaient être en retard à leurs cours de botanique. En parlant de Lucius, celui-ci était déchaîné.

Lui et Lutin ( ou étais-ce Lupin ?) s'étaient jeté dans un corps à corps endiablé. A la bien piètre surprise de Lily, le Gryffondor était d'une agilité surprenante. Et malgré ses années d'entraînement, Lucius avait bien du mal. Lily poussa un énième soupir exaspéré.

« Nom d'un petit bonhomme, Lucius on va encore arrivé en retard ! » persifla t-elle

« J'arrive ! » répliqua Lucius en évitant le poing du Gryffondor.

Irritée Lily s'appuya négligemment contre le mur. Il y en avait encore pour longtemps. Elle lança un regard amusé au deux Gryffondor assommés qui gisaient à quelques mètres de là. Décidément, ces heures d'entraînement servaient finalement à quelques chose. Le pieds de Lucius fendit l'air et toucha Lupin à la carotide. Avec grognement le Gryffondor s'effondra par terre. Triomphant, Lucius essuya le sang perlant à son menton, un éclair pervers et mauvais luisant dans ses yeux. Il jubilait.

« Bon travail » dit simplement Lily en applaudissant brièvement. « Maintenant dépêches toi, on est en retard »

Lucius donna un dernier coup de pieds à Lupin qui gisait par terre et se précipita pour rejoindre sa princesse, si chère à son cœur et la félicité chaudement. La matinée passa brièvement, ils arrivèrent effectivement en retard à leurs cours de botanique et après de vertes remontrances prirent leurs places habituelles. Lucius en profita pour lancer un sort d'acné à Amos Diggory, le bellâtre des Pouffsoufle et renversa accidentellement un pot en argile sur la tête de Lisa Brown.

Puis il y eut le cours de Potion, ou une fois de plus Lily brilla par son intelligence et sa dextérité. Au grand damne des 'Deux Pestes' puis il y eu la pause ou une fois de plus Lily envoya au tapis les Maraudeurs qui essayait de s'en prendre à Lucius. Et cette fois-ci ils rejoignirent leurs ami à l'infirmerie. Lily parla Potion avec Rogue, Lucius en profita pour séduire quelques Pouffsoufle arriérée et la journée se termina tranquillement.

Lily remonta tôt dans le dortoir, prit une douche rapide et se glissa dans ses draps. Les vacances de Noël dangereusement approchaient. Plus que deux jours, bientôt un. Etendue dans ses draps froids Lily réfléchissait. Elle appréhendait un peu demain. Demain elle partirait. Sa valise faites et bouclée au pieds de son lit en témoignait. Demain soir, à la même heure elle serait là ou elle avait toujours dût être, prête à affronter l'ultime épreuve qui lui rendrait sa vrai valeur.

Un vent glacé traversa la pièce sombre, Lily tressailli et remonta les draps le longs de son corps sans forme. Elle devait se détendre et penser à autre chose. Elle n'y arriva, et bientôt sombra dans un lourd sommeil, peuplé de cris et de assassinats.

* * *

James Potter ne dormait pas. Allongé au fond de son lit, il réfléchissait. Cette journée avait sans doute été la plus humiliante de son existence. Il avait été mis au tapis par cette simple fille qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. D'un simple geste de la main elle l'avait transporté dans tout le couloir et fait écrasé contre une vulgaire armoire. Il eut un rire narquois en se rappelant les paroles qu'ils avaient prononcé quand elle s'était mise devant lui, baguette levée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cogner Malfoy.

« Ecoutes fillette, je veux pas te faire de mal, alors écartes toi »

Il comprenait mieux maintenant, le petit sourire cynique qu'elle avait abordée. James gémit en se retournant. Il avait été ridicule. Alors lui revint en mémoire le précieux conseil de son feu père. _Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire._ Et quel adversaire… James soupira et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, essayant de chasser, la douce image de l'orgueilleuse, à qui il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir…

**

* * *

**

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre… Je vous l'accord, l'écriture est assez différente ( les lecteurs de _Comment ne plus t'aimer en 10 leçons_ doivent être surpris…) J'ai pris parti de ne pas encore créer une identification au personnage. Cela viendra après l'annonce. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu…

PS : je sais qu'on a plus le droit de répondre au review directement ici, la question est, comment fait-on ? Je vais peut être vous paraître comme une arriérée mais bon, je prends le risque ! ;)

Gros bisous à tous et merci beaucoup !


	3. le Guide et l'Appel

**Tемно**

**Note :** Héhéhé celui-là est plutôt long… Sacrément long même par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude ! XD Mais il faut dire que j'y ai passé pas mal de temps… Mettre à l'écrit ce que j'imagine et ce que je ressens c'est assez délicat. J'essai de rendre le plus fidèlement ce que j'imagine et avec les mots les plus clair et réalistes. J'espère en tout cas que vous aimeriez ! Bisous à tous !

LES RARs SONT SUR MON LIVE JOURNAL ( voir ma bio ) merci à tous !

* * *

**Le Guide et l'Appel**

_1ère Partie_

* * *

Assise au bout de son lit, droite comme un i, Lily Evans réfléchissait. A ses pieds une petite valise sombre et bouclée attendait impatiemment que sa propriétaire daigne s'en emparer. Mais la rousse ne semblait pas d'humeur. 

Elle était la dernière, tout le monde était descendu, soit pour manger soit pour partir. Le dortoir semblait désespérément vacant, les armoires vides et ouvertes donnait à la jeune fille la nausée.

Elle avait peur. Si peur. Elle était terrorisée, sans oser se l'avouer. Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Demain à cette même heure elle serait là ou était sa place. La vraie. Mais est-ce qu'elle serait à la hauteur ? Elle avait passé tellement de temps à s'entraîner, à se surpasser mais… et si ce n'était pas assez ? Elle était issu de moldu, son sang avait dilué ses pouvoirs et…

_Arrête._

Elle se leva et se reprit. Elle était assez forte, elle l'ait déjà prouvé, cette dernière épreuve n'était qu'un vulgaire obstacle à passer avant de pouvoir rentrer dans les rangs des apprentis Mangemorts… Un long parcours s'ouvrait devant elle, et elle comptait apercevoir un jour l'arrivé. Cette dernière épreuve n'était destiné qu'à savoir si elle _Lui_ était fidèle, si réellement, elle avait foi en _Sa_ parole.

_Ce ne serait qu'un Jeu d'Enfant._

Décidée, Lily s'empara de sa valise et franchit la porte qui menait aux escaliers. La Salle Commune était bondée. Partout fourmillaient des étudiants encombrant l'espace avec leurs énormes valises bourrés de cadeaux et disant au revoir aux rares malheureux qui restaient. S'était l'euphorie. Enfin tout était relatif, on était chez les Serpentard.

Lily bouscula une première année et se retint de ne pas envoyé la malheureuse valsé de l'autre côté de la salle. Mais elle n'en fit rien, le moment n'était pas venu d'avoir des ennuis. Elle se contenta de foudroyer l'impudente du regard et se mit à chercher Lucius. Lily ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la longue silhouette de son ami, dans un coin, l'air sombre il réfléchissait. Il devait sans doute avoir peur lui aussi.

A grand renfort de regards glacés et de menaces, la jeune sorcière se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son ami. Il lui lança un regard morne avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

« Remets toi Malefoy, on va devoir y aller. Fit-elle agacée. Ou sont les autres ? »

« Bellatrix et Wynona sont déjà dehors. Répondit une voix traînante. Regulus et Evan nous attendent là bas »

Lily fit volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus Snape. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle avait toujours apprécié Severus Snape, peut être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient… Mais lui semblait confiant. Derrière ses mèches noires et grasses, ses yeux sans fonds brillaient d'un éclat exceptionnel.

« Viens Lucius, reprit Lily en se retournant vers son ami, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. »

Le Serpentard se leva et chancela. Lily eut la décence de faire comme si de rien n'était et se mit à suivre Snape qui fendait la foule avec une assurance nouvelle. Quelques jurons et sort plus tard, ils réussirent à s'extirper de la salle commune, le couloir était sombre et étrangement vide. Il n'y avait que quelques groupes éparpillés, deux filles discutaient avec animation plus loin, un couple se disait adieu caché par la statue de Roger Le Sanguinolent, et deux garçons attendaient calme et nonchalant, adossé contre le mur.

L'un était démesurément grand, mince et blond. Il avait un air fermé et ses yeux bleu étincelaient de folie douce. Evan Rosier avait toujours intimidé Lily. Il était fou à lier. Il ne parlait pratiquement jamais, n'avait aucun ami, et était capable de tout. Il était imprévisible. Même le professeur MacGOnagall en avait peur… Une histoire atroce racontait qu'à l'âge de onze ans il avait violé et torturé sa cousine Beth âgé de sept ans, jusqu'à ce que la pauvre petit fille rende son dernier soupir. On les avait retrouvé deux jours plus tard, dans une cave sombre et humide. Lui couvert de sang et de écorchures la berçant elle, la blancheur de son corps nu et juvénile contrastant avec le rouge de son sang. Il la berçait paisiblement lui chuchotant à l'oreille, caressant ses boucles dorés... Son père avait étouffé l'affaire.

Lily retint un frisson et détourna le regard. A ses côtés, Regulus Black. Plutôt petit, chétif, infiniment pâle Regulus Black était un être désespéré. Il portait sur ses épaules la déchéance que son grand frère avait causé à sa famille. Il était porteur de tous les espoirs de sa mère, il se devait d'être couvert de gloire. Au fond d'elle même Lily le plaignait. Il semblait malade avec sa peau presque transparente qui contrastait avec ses yeux et cheveux couleur ébène. Il était maigre, trop maigre pour quelqu'un de quinze ans…

« Vous êtes près ? » demanda Black de sa voix nasillarde.

« Depuis longtemps. » répliqua Snape agacé en nouant sa cape de voyage.

Regulus renifla et se mit à marcher. Aussitôt les autres le suivirent, avec agacement Rosier se décolla du mur, Snape était déjà parti et Lucius dépassa sans ménagement son amie. Alors Lily prit sa valise en main, et sans un regard en arrière se mit à suivre la troupe, la peur au ventre.

* * *

« Chacun son tour ! » l'horrible voix grinçante de Rusard fit grimacé Lily. Les nouvelles mesures prises en places allait les retardés considérablement. Lucius soupira, agacé. Pourquoi diable fallait-il contrôlé les élèves qui sortaient ? 

« On lève les mains, Miss Black ! » grogna le vieux concierge en lorgnant Bellatrix. Lily retint tant bien que mal un sourire tandis que Rusard fouillait la jeune fille. La tête de Bellatrix à ce moment devait rester gravée dans les annales.

« C'est bon, suivant ! »

Christian Davies, un Serdaigle insignifiant, s'avança avec une grimace de répulsion.

« Ca va durer encore combien de temps ! » s'agaça Lucius en tapotant fébrilement du pieds.

« Autant de temps qu'il faudra, répliqua Lily, irritée, et arrête avec ton pieds, tu vas finir par me stresser ! »

Le blond la foudroya du regard et se mit à jouer fébrilement avec sa baguette.

« Suivant ! »

Une première année terrifiée tomba dans les pommes.

« Ey merde ! grogna Lucius, on est les derniers, les autres attendent dehors. Imagine qu'ils partent sans nous et… »

« Chuut ! l'interrompit Lily en foudroyant un Gryffondor qui les regardait intéressé. Ils attendront. Ne sois pas si inquiet, » sourit Lily en lui prenant délicatement la main.

Lucius sursauta violemment en dévisageant leurs mains entrelacés. Puis il sembla se calmer et serra plus fort la main de la jeune fille. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, s'était là leurs première marque d'affection…

« Suivant ! »

Lucius s'avança, incertain.

* * *

« Et bien enfin ! » fulmina Bellatrix en les foudroyant du regard. 

Lily ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et la dépassa la tête haute.

« Dépêche toi, Lucius. Vous ne devriez pas rester groupé, reprit-elle en se tournant vers les Serpentards, c'est remarquable et donc source de danger »

« Elle a raison, sourit Lucius en passant un bras autour du cou de Wynona, mieux vaut se séparer. Mais en attendant on peut partager le même attelage… »

« C'est la meilleure des chose à faire » acquiesça Snape.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? » grinça Regulus.

« On avisera, » répliqua Wynona en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Lucius.

« En attendant, faut pas rester planter là, on attire l'attention… »

Lily acquiesça, elle parcourut la foule des yeux et repéra le Gryffondor curieux de tout à l'heure qui les dévisageaient avec suspicion. Elle lui adressa son plus désarmant sourire, et grimpa dans la calèche la plus proche. Malheureusement elle était déjà occupé. Trois Pouffsoufle débattaient avec joie des merveilleuses vacances qu'ells allaient passés. L'arrivée inopinée de Lily les laissa sans voix.

Il restait deux places.

« Je prends celle-là » fit Lily en se laissant tombé sur le siège le plus propre.

« Alors je me contenterai de ça… » soupira Regulus en prenant place face à la rouquine.

Lily retint un sourire et lui lança un regard amusé. Elle regarda par dessus la fenêtre pour voir Lucius, Snape et Wynona s'engouffrer dans le fiacre d'à côté.

« Vous voulez ma photo ? » grogna Regulus à l'adresse des Pouffsoufle qui le dévisageaient.

Cette fois-ci Lily souri. Elle l'aimait bien ce gamin là. Le fiacre se mit en marche alors que le tonnerre éclatait. Mauvaise augure, songea Lily en collant sa tête à la vitre dégoulinante d'eau. Les Pouffsoufles s'étaient remis à discuter, chuchotant hâtivement et leurs jetant des regards inquiet. Un soupir monta dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

_Pathétique._

Puis le soupir fut remplacé par l'angoisse. Un énorme corbeaux tournoyait au-dessus des fiacres, ses plumes sombre brillant sous la pluie. Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement quand elle le reconnut. Le Guide. On les avait prévenu, il y aurait un guide invisible parmi eux. La gorge de Lily se noua douloureusement tandis qu'elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la sinistre silhouette qui battait silencieusement ses longues ailes. Longtemps Lily ne put détacher son regard du macabre ballet. Ce lourd corps se levant et s'abaissant sous la pluie battante, ses courbes graves et magnifique… Soudain il tourna sa tête vers elle. Durant un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et Lily arrêta de respirer. Puis son corps s'étira et il amorça une descente rapide. Il fonçait littéralement sur elle… Son horrible bec jaune cogna violemment contre la vitre faisant sursauter tout le monde. Une Pouffsoufle laissa échapper un hurlement strident, tandis que Lily bondissait en arrière. Le temps de rouvrir les yeux, et le volatile n'était plus là.

« Qu'est-ce que s'était ? » demanda Regulus d'une voix étrangement aigu.

Lily, choquée, regardait toujours la vitre ruisselante, les yeux écarquillés.

« Evans ! » grogna Regulus.

Lily sursauta, et au ralentit tourna sa tête vers le jeune Black. Elle était étrangement pâle et semblait avoir oublié leurs présence. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses long cheveux roux et se reprit.

« Une branche… »

Regulus fronça les sourcils tandis que les Pouffsoufles échangeaient des regards éloquent.

« Une branche » répéta Lily plus fermement en foudroyant les cinquième année.

La fille blonde qui se trouvait à ses côtés s'en éloigna le plus possible en chuchotant avidement à l'oreille de sa voisine. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les planter dehors. Le paysage était sinistre et de gros nuages sombre se massaient au-dessus de leurs tête. Mais pas de trace d'oiseau. Lily s'adressa une claque mentale, elle devait se reprendre. L'angoisse commençait à la submerger, par vague successive, de plus en plus puissante. Et elle n'était apparemment pas la seule… En face d'elle Regulus avait considérablement pâlit et mordillait sa lèvre avec acharnement. Lily remarqua même une goutte de sang perlé sur son menton. Elle même devait fournir des effort colossales pour ne pas claquer son pied contre la portière.

Le voyage passa vite, trop vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, les fiacres prirent un large virage, s'enfoncèrent dans les allées boueuses de Pré-au-lard avant de s'arrêter en une ligne parfaite devant la petite gare locale. L'averse avait empiré, et les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient avec violence sur le toit des véhicules. Un long frisson ébranla Lily tandis qu'avec un grincement sinistre la portière s'ouvrait toute seule, et qu'un vieux marche pied se déroulait jusqu'au sol.

Lily se saisit de sa valise, inspira profondément, et s'engouffra dehors. Le marche pied grinça légèrement et elle se retrouva les pieds dans la boue. Derrière elle, elle entendit Regulus peiner et pester en extirpant difficilement sa propre valise. D'un geste machinal, Lily agita sa baguette, et la valise se mit à léviter à quelques centimètre du sol, un autre coup de baguette plus tard, elle était posée à ses pieds.

« Merci » grogna Regulus en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Lily ne répondit pas et se mit à chercher Lucius des yeux, ce qui n'était pas facile avec la foule d'élèves qui courrait dans tous les sens, dans le vain espoir de se mettre à l'abri. Les Pouffsouffle de leurs fiacre ne semblaient pas vouloir en sortir et scrutait la pluie avec effarement. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, quelles bandes d'idiote, cela allait abîmé leurs précieux brushing…

« LILY ! » la voix de Lucius résonna sur la petite place. Lily sursauta et se mit sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les autres.

« Là bas ! s'exclama Regulus en tirant sur sa manche, ils sont là bas ! » Lily remercia Merlin se saisit de sa valise, prit la main du petit Regulus et commença à se frayer un chemin. Chose difficile, ça criait et courrait partout et les deux Serpentard durent plus d'une fois avoir recourir à quelques sortilège bien senti pour éloigné les malheureux. Regroupés autour d'un réverbère faiblement allumé, Lucius, Severus, Evan et les deux Pestes les attendaient d'un air courroucé.

« Vous en avez mit du temps ! » siffla Wynona en détaillant froidement Lily.

« Garde tes sarcasme, idiote » répliqua calmement Lily en dégageant une mèche rousse qui collait à sa joue. La pluie avait littéralement plaquer sa chevelure rousse le long de son corps anguleux et ses vêtements lui collaient désagréablement à la peau.

Wynona pâlit et s'avança, menaçante. Mais Rosier posa une main sur son épaule.

« On a pas le temps, tu n'avais qu'à pas la chercher… » fit-il d'une voix étrangement grave au accent sadique.

La brune blêmit un peu plus et foudroya Lily du regard qui lui rendit un sourire amusé.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » s'impatienta Rogue, surexcité.

« Le Maître a dit qu'il y aurait un guide… » fit distraitement Bellatrix en jetant un coup d'œil à la place maintenant déserte. Tous les élèves de Poudlard se tassaient sur le quai de la gare et de nombreuse disputes éclataient. La pluie ne s'était toujours pas calmé et Lily commençait à grelotter.

« Un Guide ? fit Lucius distraitement. Je ne comprends pas… »

« Moi si… » le coupa Lily en fixant l'énorme corbeau perché sur le lampadaire.

* * *

Le groupe de Serpentard se figea soudain et suivit, incrédule, le regard de la rousse. Là, l'énorme oiseau semblait les fixer avec dédain, son long bec ocre claquant et ses yeux perçant d'un jaune vif les attirer. Comme un trou noir qui absorbe tout, le monde la lumière, d'une intensité extrême dont vous ne pouvez vous détournez. Et sous ce lourd regard tous tressaillirent. 

« Bien sûr… » lâcha Rosier de sa voix rauque, amusé.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rogue tandis que les autres déglutirent. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Avec un sifflement strident le Poudlard Express s'ébranla et personne n'était venu les déranger… La cohue, la pluie et l'emplacement discret du lampadaire coincé entre un bistrot douteux et un immeuble déserté les avaient sauvé. Qui riaient les chercher à l'angle d'une impasse ?

Le cri perçant du corbeau sorti Lily de ses pensées. Dans un mouvement gracieux le volatile déploya ses ailes sombres et luisantes et s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Lily sentit Lucius se tendre dans son dos. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Un frisson parcourut les Serpentard tandis que leurs Destin se scellait devant eux.

Deux battement d'ailes plus tard, le corbeau s'engouffrait dans l'impasse sombre et la traversait sans aucune difficulté. Rosier et Rogue furent les premier à le suivre. Lily prit la main de Lucius, ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et pénétrèrent dans l'impasse. Aussitôt une odeur ignoble de putréfaction, d'urine et de moisissure leurs monta au nez. Le visage de Lucius se tordit en une grimace de dégoût tandis que Lily luttait contre un haut le cœur.

« Quelle odeur… » grimaça le Serpentard en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de Lily.

Lily sourit intérieurement en évitant une poubelle pleine et putride. La pluie tombait toujours les obligeant à baisser la tête. Et dans la semi-obscurité, un mur de pierre se dressait devant eux, sale, tagué et résistant… Les deux Serpentard s'arrêtèrent devant le mur crasseux ou une pancarte indiquait ' l'Impasse du Patricien '. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, la main de Lucius resserra celle de Lily. Ils lancèrent un regard décidé à l'impasse et la franchirent. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et quelques minute plus tard, ils se trouvait en pleine campagne. De lourd nuage blanc qui roulaient silencieusement dans le ciel grisâtre, l'atmosphère était lourde mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de pluie. Rosier et Rogue étaient debout jouant machinalement des doigts avec les blés.

« Ou sommes nous ? fit Lucius en scrutant l'océan de blé.

- On dirait la campagne Bulgare… dit doucement Rosier. J'ai une maison là bas. reprit-il en réponse à l'air interrogateur de Lily.

- Regulus arrêtent de te plain… Waw… »

Bellatrix et son petit cousin venaient de surgir de nul part. quelques secondes plus tard Wynona les rejoignait.

« Ou… ou est-ce qu'on est au juste ? » demanda sèchement Wynona en balayant ses congénères du regard.

« Campagne bulgare » répondit machinalement Lily en réajustant son écharpe.

Wynona haussa un sourcil mais ne dis rien.

« Et le Guide ? » dit Bellatrix en se détachant de son cousin.

Un croassement retentit au-dessus de leurs tête comme pour répondre à leurs question.

« Ca réponds à ta question ? » plaisanta Rogue en se frottant les mains, Bellatrix lui fit un sourire ironique en le foudroyant de ses grands yeux noirs.

Un nouveau croassement retentit tandis que le corbeau planait mollement au-dessus de leurs tête.

« On devrait le suivre… fit machinalement Lucius.

- Waw Malefoy, t'as trouvé ça tout seul… se moqua Wynona en se mettant à suivre l'oiseau.

- Quelle pouffe… » grogna Lucius en l'imitant.

Lily sourit en s'étirant mollement avant de se mettre en route, en se demandant vaguement ou ils se rendaient. Le champs de blé s'étendait à perte de vue, mais le corbeau semblait savoir ou il allait. Il ne volait pas bien haut, ses longues ailes resplendissant mollement sous la lumière. Ce vol était hypnotique aux yeux de Lily, ce corps luisant se soulevant et se rabaissant à un rythme régulier et lent. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle suivit le Guide des yeux en marchant. Un lourd silence s'était installé tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers les blés, ne pouvant pas quitter l'oiseau des yeux.

Puis, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, l'oiseau s'arrêta net. Il commença à planer au dessus d'eux en poussant ses sinistres croassements. Les Serpentards se figèrent échangeant des regards inquiets, tous sauf Rosier qui se contentait de sourire sereinement. Soudain un éclair zébra le ciel silencieusement tandis que le corbeau poussait un hurlement inhumain. Alors, sous leurs yeux ébahi un énorme cratère se matérialisa, puis un pont-levis et enfin un énorme château qui sembla surgir de la terre.

Lily déglutit tandis que son cœur manquait un battement. A l'apparition du château, les yeux s'étaient soudainement assombris et les nuages s'étaient resserrés. Le château était sinistrement beau. Les pierres noires étaient magnifiques, une seule et unique tour s'élevait froidement à l'aile droite du château. Soudain le pont-levis s'affaissa dans un bruit sourd et métallique. Il tomba sur le sol en levant un nuage de poussière et en faisant sursauter les Serpentard.

Aussitôt le corbeau fondit sur le pont-levis, déployant avec grâce ses longues ailes noires. Et sous les yeux ébahi de Lily le volatil se transforma en une magnifique femme lorsque qu'il toucha le bois. Regulus Black ne put retenir un sifflement. Une femme magnifique… Une longue chevelure noire retombait sensuellement sur ses reins, sa silhouette fine et féline était drapée d'une longue robe sombre à bretelle qui contrastait avec la blancheur de ses épaules que dévoilait sa longue cape en velours. Puis elle se retourna et là se fut Lucius qui aspira l'air violemment. Elle était plus que belle… Son visage était fin, son teint blanc et ses traits...tranchant. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus aigu s'était son regard. Elle avait de grand yeux jaune ourlé de cils ébènes. Un regard lourd auquel on ne pouvait échapper… Elle les toisa avant de leurs faire signe d'avancer.

Timidement les Serpentard s'avancèrent sur le pont-levis qui se mit à grincer. Dans un mouvement de cape, la Mangemorte se retourna et s'avança vers la double porte en bois. Elle était massive, grande et sculptée. Des corps agonisant se tordant et hurlant de douleur. Lily dû faire un effort colossal pour ne pas ciller.

Soudain la jeune femme se stoppa, elle écarta les bras et marmonna quelques paroles étrange. Alors aussitôt, dans un grincement lugubre les portes s'ouvrirent. Lily sentit la main de Lucius se glisser dans la sienne et elle la serra. Sa respiration se bloqua et elle commença à suffoquer. La femme venait d'entrer de sa démarche fluide et légère ses longs cheveux dansant dans son dos. Les Serpentards timidement, se mirent à la suivre. Ils franchirent les portes d'un pas hésitant, aussitôt les portes se refermèrent violemment les plongeant dans un océan de ténèbres.

Quelques chose se glaça dans Lily : ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière…

* * *

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de là James Potter suffoqua. Il lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa brutalement à terre tandis qu'une main de fer semblait se refermer sur son cœur. 

« James ! Mon Dieu Adam fait quelques chose ! »

Mais James n'entendit pas la voix aigu de sa mère. Non, il n'entendait que cet appel au secours. Que ce cri déchirant qui fendait son être, que le bruissement répugnant d'un lien qui se tisse. Que la clameur du Destin qui se met en marche…

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est assez obscur je sais mais vous serez éclairez bientôt ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce n'est ni joyeux, ni gai mais bon au moins ça change des autres fics, non ? Enfin surtout de mes autres fics mais bon ! p_

_Prenez soin de vous et s'il vous plait… Review !_

Abricote


End file.
